


[Podfic] Choke Chain by victoriousscarf

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have drunk before?” Finrod said, sounding and looking amused and Curufin scowled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Choke Chain by victoriousscarf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets are in the Whiskey and the Barrels are Rolling Out of Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787270) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> This was recorded as Day 16 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5ro7cjp1jsorbu/ChokeChain.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
